In general, when a communication entity as a target of connection is directly recognized in configuring communication connection and connection information for communication entities is managed, the communication connection may be directly configured based on the connection information. However, as the number of communication entities constituting all application domains is rapidly increased and types of exchanged data and the number of provided services are also rapidly increased, it is not easy for individual nodes to manage the communication entities in overall. Since data and services provided/required for each node may be changed according to a state, it is actually difficult for each node to configure/manage information on a counterpart communication entity to be connected by the node in advance. As a result, communication middleware appears in order to perform the advance configuration/management and a data distributions service (DDS) technology standardized in the Object Management Group (OMG) is used primarily in a national defense field.
A technology for searching for the communication entity in the communication middleware using the DDS technology performs node searching by using a multicasting or broadcasting group communication scheme for communication nodes between which data are to be exchanged. Thereafter, each node searches for a communication entity that will take charge of transmitting data to be exchanged for all searched nodes. In the case of a complex system in which a lot of nodes are combined, if the respective nodes transmit the search message simultaneously with system booting, an overload on the network is caused, and as a result, it takes a long time until all nodes complete exchanging the search message.